Talk:Rumbler
Armour I just noticed you can see it's left arm without any armour. Freezing Mike 21:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure his suit is sealed shut. It does look kind of strange though though.-- 23:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Turrets does anybody have a photo of the turrets they can put on???i? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 22:42, 2009 November 29. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :i think there is one on this wiki —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:16, 2010 January 9. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Anybody got HD pic's of Rumbler turrets? If you do be a sport and Add a higher-quality picture please. 8-3 Zulu 08:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC)8-3 Zulu Apearance has anyone noticed how the rumblers helmet looks alot like a trash can? I am OWNAGE!!! 19:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC)GeneralOwnage55 :Until you brought it to my attention I hadn't, actually. Nice find! --Willbachbakal 20:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or is the rumbler bigger than Delta? -- GeneralOwnage55 :Yes, the rumbler is probably bigger than delta. Also, something tells me this "cannon" weapon is acquired from the rumbler. It's a cannon- ish weapon, built for big daddies, and they both use RPG's. Just some of my thoughts. Damailman113 19:04 January 19, 2010 Reference to System Shock 2? I can't help but feel their choice of name was related to the enemy by the same name in System Shock 2. After all, they also referenced SS2 with the trophy "Look at you hacker". —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 05:17, 2010 February 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Time Where the Rumblers made before Raptures fall just wasn't present in Bioshock 1 or where they just made. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:19, 2010 February 18. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :I believe they where made after Bioshock 1, due to the splicers getting good at killing the other big daddys by swarming them. Thus, they created the rumbler, which could deal with the large groups the other bug daddys had problems with. CR8ZY-Ar@B"Dancin' on Glass." 15:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Single Target Combat deficiancy Clearly Dr Alexander didn't take into consideration the main weakness of the Rumbler, it's primary means of attack (mini turrets and RPG grenades) are vulnerable to TK. Vae Infectus 16:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It was meant to be vulnerable to Telekenesis in the game as Delta. Dr Alex made it to be an anti-Splicer group Protector, and Splicers cant use Plasmids. 18:56, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Tell the Houdini's they can't use Plasmids and I don't think they will believe you. ;) Even the Spider Splicers must be using some sort of tonics that allow them to crawl on the walls. It's just most splicers can't afford the high prices to keep their all Plasmids working. So there are few that still have them. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Haha good point actually, and yes Spider Splicers do use a tonic that loosens their joints and muscles so they can crawl. But so far, no Splicer can use the Telekenesis Plasmid specifically, so technically it works as an anti-Splicer group model. 07:05, January 10, 2016 (UTC) RUMBLER STOMP PUNY DELTA "The Rumbler was originally supposed to have a stomp type attack similar to that of the Bouncer except a lot more powerful seeing as how it would shake or rumble the ground (possible reason for naming) however this was scrapped early on due to it having a very weak effect on Delta compared to Splicers.needed" This doesn't make any sense. When a Bouncer stomps, you're stunned for almost three seconds. But it says here that the Rumbler's stomp doesn't do anything, even thought it's stomp is stronger than a Bouncer. Everyone cool if I remove it? Stormfin 19:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, it doesn't make any sense, plus it has no proof. Go ahead and remove it. Arabsbananas 20:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I most plesantly agree that is should be removed as well, HA! Arabsbananas 20:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: HEY! You can't just say "Go ahead and remove it." You have to say "I think it should be removed, as well." We're not admins, ya know! ... But I agree, too. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Strange attack? I was playing BS2 and I was wandering around, looking for things to pick up so I could take on a Rumbler (to adopt the Little Sister). However, the Little Sister turned a corner that I happened to be behind and shrieked. The Rumbler came over and approached me, while I backed into a corner, hoping it would just walk away. But it just stared at me, and, after about 30 seconds, came up and shoved me. And after another 30 seconds, it did it again. After this second shove, I turned to try and slip out of the corner. And then the Rumbler started going beserk and attacking! Keep in my mind, I never retaliated, never struck him, and I didn't have any of the elemental release Tonics yet, so he never took any damage at all, and thus had no reason for attacking. Would this be considered a glitch or just a programmed thing that most people don't encounter? Makuta Zero 00:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, if the Big Daddy feels your endangering his little sister in anyway, he will shove you a few times, and if you don't back off he will attack. Was the Little Sister near you? because that could have set him off. Charly Cohen 01:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Strange incidents While playing Bioshock 2 in Sirens Alley, I had a rather odd run in with a Rumber. I skipped the first Little Sister, since I felt I did not have the proper firepower to deal with them at the moment, and I was more interested in exploring. While I was in the second section where you meet Father Wales, I heard a Big Daddy roaring and saw the Rumbler from the previous area charging me with the red lights (the Rumbler that always spawns in the area was across the walk way) and proceeded to firing rpg's and tossing turrets. I managed to kill it with my fully upgraded drill before it did any real damage. Any explanation for what happened? I did not leave any traps in the previous area, not that the Big Daddy would set off any traps to begin with. Also when I was in Dionysus park I encountered a Bouncer that had about 3/4 health (where you see the two Bouncers fighting a group of splicers) and prepared to fight it as it crossed the large pool. I charged up my level 2 Winter Blast and was about to do a drill dash right after....when the Winter Blast literally one shotted the Bouncer. I did not hit it with any other abilities, and I was sizable distance away, yet it acted as if I DID hit it. The damage came excusively from the Splicers it fought, not from me. Yet it made the shattering animation that usually occurs when you do enough damage to kill it while a target is frozen. Drill Fanatic 10-25-2010 That is weird. It's probably a series of bugs, I don't see any other way to explain it. Also, did you stay very close to the Rumbler for some time at any point, or did you just steer completely clear from him? Maybe he thought you were threatening its Little Sister. --Willbachbakal 09:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I always keep a healthy distance from any of the Big Daddies with the Little Sisters if I don't plan on attacking them, as for the Rumbler, He was upstairs with the Little Sister at the time and proceeded downstairs after I was down looting the bottom floor and moved my way upstairs, had to wait for them to move past the stairs before proceeding. Other then that, I didn't get close at all to the first one. Drill Fanatic 10-26-2010 Alright. Did you leave behind any traps, or anything else that could have hurt the Rumbler or its LS, like an electrified puddle of water, a burst of Incinerate! or even an explosive barrel you shot at? --Willbachbakal 20:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't use the Spear Gun, and I never found any trap spears around in Siren Alley, as for Trap bolts, I always pick up the ones that never get set off, and big daddies don't set off the cyclone trap, I watched them walk all over them as I would set up for a Little Sister. I'm more of a direct conflict person when it comes to explosives, usually hurling them instead of setting them up as a trap. Drill Fanatic 10-27-2010 Right. I don't see how it can be anything other than a bug, then. --Willbachbakal 10:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC)